


THE RIGHT STROKE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Human/Robot, M/F, Plug’n’Play, Shrinkage, electromagnetic detection device, field play, robot/human, sticky human sex, tactile stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrinkage can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE RIGHT STROKE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerylon/gifts).



“And you’re sure this is gonna work?”

Sideswipe looks over the machine.  He glances at Wheeljack, who was digging about his work station to find a datapad.  He turns to Perceptor who was making a few adjustments to the machine.  Both scientists were emitting emotions of excitement and adventurousness.  Sideswipe shifts slightly, suddenly not so gung-ho to give this machine a whirl.

Yeah, it would give him the opportunity he had been looking for, but he was starting to wonder if Perceptor was heading down the route for Wheeljack’s crazy town.

_ Maybe they’ve been sniffing dangerous fumes, and I should notify Ratchet _ .  Sideswipe shakes his helm and squares his shoulders.   _ Nah.  Let’s just roll with it.  Worse case scenario I’ll have to endure a Hatchet scolding session. _  Sideswipe grins and cracks his shoulders with a lazy roll.

“So when can we get this started?”

Both scientist start and look somewhat sheepish at Sideswipe, forgetting he was there in their excitement to start the machine up.  Sideswipe watches Wheeljack avidly as the mech becomes animated and explains all the calculations and probabilities to him again.  Perceptor chimes in every so often even as he makes a few last adjustments to the controls to obtain the desired readings.

“So this will shrink me down to about the size of a large human?”  Sideswipe asks to cut into Wheeljack’s long winded explanation.

“Oh what? Yes!”  Wheeljack’s audio fins flash a merry red and orange.  “If Percy and my calculations are correct, which of course they are,” Wheeljack flashes jovially at Sideswipe, “then you will get to experience life as human sized for a bit.”

Sideswipe nods to humor Wheeljack.  “How long is a bit?”

Wheeljack stops, confused as if he had not considered that question.  He looks at Perceptor who has come over to join them.  The two bend their helms over the datapad to run some simulation calculations.

“Twenty four cycles,” Perceptor pipes up.  “Of course this is the first test run so there are unknown variables as of yet.  Like stress, energon usage, frame type, and.”

“So,” Sideswipe interrupts, “about a day give or take?”

Both scientists blink owlishly at Sideswipe before nodding vigorously.  They are about to go into the details, dynamics, and usages of the device again when Sideswipe steps in front of the machine and taps at the delicate equipment.

“So let’s fire it up and give it a test run!”

= = =

Sideswipe runs the cloth over his frame one more time, twisting this way and that to make sure he was shinier than his brother.  Speaking of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe shoots his brother a wry grin.  The grin earns him a snort and an optic roll as well as a mumbled at least you finally look presentable”.  Sideswipe chuckles and throws the shining cloth at the wash basket.

He turns to Sunstreaker and looks up.  “We know the shrink ray works.”

Sunstreaker leans forward to look at Sideswipe who now stood at about knee height to an average sized mech.  “And you’re sure you wanna do this?”  Sunstreaker never beat around the combiner team.

“Yeah, Sunny, I’m sure.”  Sideswipe flashes his brother a lecherous smile.  “Why?  You thinking about sticking around to watch the show?  I can ask poppet if she would be into it and leave the bond open to you.”

Sunstreaker scoffs and snorts.  “Don’t call me Sunny, dimzap.”  Sunstreaker stand to stretch.  “You do know I putting my aft on the line with taking you out when you’ve been confined to quarters for the next forty-eight cycles.”  He snorts a laugh when he feels a sneaky elation filter along their bond.  “Come on, kinky Casanova.  Let’s go hook you up.”

Sunstreaker transformers and pops over a door.  Sideswipe whoops and transformers to his own alt to fit comfortably in Sunstreaker’s interior.  One of the reasons why he had shined himself up.  Sideswipe purrs his engine.  Sunstreaker sends a pulse of exasperated affection to Sideswipe.

“Yeah, yeah.  Just don’t get too wild, kinky Casanova.  Squishes are breakable.”

“Yes, caregiver.”

“I’m going to ignore that sass.”  Sunstreaker guns his engine.  “Let’s roll.”

Sunstreaker burns rubber through the Arc halls.  Ignoring the threats and cat calls from other mechs he encountered.  Sunstreaker really floors it when he hits the openness of the sky.

“Time to go.”

“Tch.  Floor it already, Sunny!!”

= = =

Sideswipe leans against the door frame and grins at the wide dark eyes of his little poppet.  He purposefully rakes his optics over her body as he leans forward into her personal space, making a blush deepen her dark skin.  His digits reach and touch her soft flesh.  He fights off the urge to shiver.  Organic flesh had always fascinated him but especially his little poppet’s.  She was usually so soft when she snuggled up in his interior on a cold winter night drive.

Sideswipe clears his vents.  “You gonna ask me in, or we gonna stand out here.”  He backs up just enough to give her breathing room and to make sure the light caught his shiny plating.  After all why spend three hours making yourself shine if no one was given an optic full; this was one of the few things he agreed with his brother unconditionally about when it comes to grooming.

His poppet takes in the sight of Sideswipe.  He grins when she steps aside and invites him in.  He also notices how her eyes follow the movement of his hips and aft as he walks past.  He flickers one optic at her in a teasing wink that has her dark skin flushing prettily again.

It was times like these he really did wish humans let off detectable full electromagnetic waves.   _ Well more full then just when they are the verge of their overloads. _  Sideswipe sits down on the sofa.   _ Speaking of which _ , he pulls a small device from his subspace.  An electromagnetic detection device that would enhance her natural field and allow her to feel Sideswipe’s.  He had had Skyfire configure it from some engineering specs she and he had come up with.  He watches with glee as his poppet’s eyes light up with happy curiosity. 

“Is this?”  She was practically squealing and vibrating with her excitement over the device.

“Yeah.  It’ll let you see and experience my EMF waves.”  Sideswipe leans forward to take her hand.  “Tonight is for experimenting, poppet.”  He pitches the tonal of his vocalizer low.  The electromagnetic detection device twirls to life in response to what must be lust from her if the way she lapped her tongue over her lips and her skin warmed more than fractionally under his touch was telling him her usual indicators of lust.  Sideswipe draws his little poppet around the coffee table and into his lap.

“Clothes on,” he vents against the droplets beginning to collect on her skin.  He stills her fingers as she fumbles with the buttons of the shirt.  “I wanna watch these clothes stick to your skin as you scream my name.”

His poppet shivers and wiggles to find a comfortable perch on Sideswipe’s lap.  He moves his helm close to her head; their lips not from each other.  She takes the invitation and leans in to kiss him, moaning in her excitement at the thrill running through her body.

Sideswipe feels his own systems warming up in response to careful exploratory touches.  After all this was the first time she had gotten to really touch his exterior in root mode.  Not that they hadn’t had fun on those warmer days when she would wash him to a sparkling shine and then lay across his hood, letting the vibrations and thunder of his engine penetrate her body and lead her through her own sexual release.  

_ Several times in fact _ , Sideswipe things smugly as he revs his engine now.  While not as powerful as it usually was when he was full sized, the way she gasped and arched for him in an automatic response to it made Sideswipe’s circuits sing.

He emits an animalistic growl and quickly rearranges her to straddle his lap.  He cups a hand behind her head.  “I want to touch you,” he confesses and raises his free hand to stroke her waist.  He’s wait if she needed it, but Primus did he want to touch her with his digits.  “Poppet,” he shivers his vocalizer in a whine.

She responds by moaning and stroking her fingers over his chest plate.  She leaves streaks and fingerprints in the wake of her touches.  The unintentional process of marking his frame makes Sideswipe’s cooling system kick on in response to the high revolutions of his engine.

“Touch me,” she is finally able to get out between the panting and moans.

And touch Sideswipe does.

He runs his digits freely over her body.  He marvels still how very delicate organic flesh is when compared to a metal counterpart.  He rubs the cotton of her shirt beneath his digits as well, enjoying the sensation of it dampening with her sweat and sticks her dark skin.

He removes one hand from her body long enough to tap his left ventral abdominal armor.  It pops open, and he unspools his interfacing cable.  His optics distractedly flick to the device which had begun glowing a waried hue of colors in response to the electromagnetics in the room.

A moment later his full attention is brought back to the naughty poppet as she digs two fingers into the connector on the end of his cable.  Sideswipe emits several short burst of static as she strikes at the connecting barbs within.

She giggles.  “You sound like a dial up connection.”  She takes the cable from his limp digits and draws it up to her mouth.  Her tongue sneaks inside the connector housing to lick the prongs.

Sideswipe’s field extends out of his control when the warm we hits the electric conductor.  He sees a burst of white as a small overload wrecks his systems.  He is able to retain enough control, however, to feel how his poppet responds to the electromagnetic field sweeping over her wet skin.  He can only imagine how the nerve endings in her are firing and how it is affecting her organic systems.

Sideswipe resets his visual feed to catch the last flickers of blue white static passing over skin and clothes, aided but the dampness collected there.  Sideswipe slips a hand up his poppet’s spine, sending small burst of electricity to the nerves there.  Her dark skin takes on a beautiful sheen as she vibrates with each pulse he gently penetrates her body with.

He slows the burst and the power of them to a mere crawl as her hoarse pants finally gasp his name.  He lays her on the sofa and slides to the floor.  He idly strokes the length of his interfacing cable which his poppet still holds in a steel fist even as the last bursts begin to leave her nervous system.  He sighs happily at the light charge curling in his systems as he strokes the cable and from the visual feedback of her in such a state of bliss.

As she regains herself, Sideswipe checks the internal timer he had set to countdown till he ha to make his exit or rick exploding her apartment walls.  The grin that crawls over his face is evil.

Oh they had quite a few hours left to play yet.  He let his poppet calm down and recover her systems.  He vibrated his engine gently in a rolling purr to coax her back into full awareness and their next exploring adventure for the evening.  After all Sideswipe had yet to use the electromagnetic detection device to its full potential.  He chuckles and waits.

= = =

“So is my little poppet finally coming down from her high,”  Sideswipe teases and leans back to lay his helm against her stomach, subtly hinting at a desire to be touched.  He hears and feels her light laugh as she give in to his not pleading and kneads warm fingers against an audio horn.  A pleased quiver runs across his frame, and Sideswipe enjoys the kneading stroke of his lover’s fingers that explore the sensitive metal.

He pouts a few minute later when her hand stills, but the low burn of the flowing charge in his systems flares brightly when detroxious fingers tap the prongs in his cable connector.  Sideswipe grins lewdly at his poppet when her dark skin flushes with warm and her eyes sparkle.  She looks away shyly but does not stop stroking the interior prongs.

“You seem very interesting in that, poppet.”  Sideswipe doesn’t bother to hide the way his vocalizer hitches with statice, cutting out over syllables every so often.  In fact the auditory feedback she is receiving must be pleasing to her because Sideswipe notes an increase to her breathing and the way her blood is pulsing quicker through her veins.

“Curious what we can do with it, hm?”

Sideswipe sits up again and turns to place two digits on her stomach.  He swipes them on the buttons there, toying with them until they give under his insistent caresses.  He chuckles at the small pout that touches her lives over te loss of a few buttons.  His is quick to glide the warmer metal of his exploring digits over the now bare skin of her stomach, pressing in just enough to distract her and make her wriggle in pleasure and a little discomfort.  Good, he had her attention again.

“Unhook the rest of them.”  Again he purposefully makes his tonal pitch low enough that it feels like it is crawling through her body, hitting every nerve center and being amplified by her pulse.

His poppet is quick to get rid of the rest of the buttons holding her shirt closed.  Sideswipe blows a pleased vent of hot air over her now exposed breasts.  She arches into the ghosting air glow while he shifts to his knees to caste his shadow over her body that strains for its next release.  Sideswipe’s smile is freely smug as she is able to gain control over herself.

“Ready to find out what our machine can really do?”

He tugs gently on his interfacing cable.  The length of the surface gliding over her wet skin drawing out another arch and a pleasing whine.  Formless of words but still what Sideswipe desires to hear from his lover.

He uplinks his interfacing system drives to the electromagnetic detection device and slaps one hand against the back of the sofa.  Digits dig into the material as he tries to regain control of his systems.  And boy was that a struggle.  He had not expected such an influx of lust and pleasure to flood into his systems like the raging torrent it had.  Apparently his little poppet had been very, very pleased with their play times so far.  He knew he sure was.  Sideswipe clears his vents and gives her his most dazzling smile.  It works like a charm as she curls her chin down to her chest and dips her dark eyes. The pretty blush again complimenting her dark skin.

“Mm, poppet, you look like such a tasty treat.”  Sideswipe runs his glossa over his lips with a sloppy smacking sound.  “Gonna have to give you several good long licks and suckles when you’re jack into my system.”

His optics brighten as he is able to make her hand shoot between her thighs at these words.  He watches avidly as his poppet presses her legs tightly together in a bad attempt to stop her fingers from rubbing herself through her pants.

“Oh my sweet poppet, you look so needy.”

Sideswipe grins like a turbo fox who had just nicked the last box of gooey energon treats as he lifts a free hand to rest a digit joint at her knees.  He slowly presses forward to separate her thighs and expose her stroking fingers.  Sideswipe enjoys the sight she is making.  His hungry poppet trying to finger herself in response to just his words.

“So needy.  So hungry,” again that low pitch as he brushes her hands out of his way to rub his digit joint against the center of her vagina.  The folds of her labia clearly felt through the wet cotton of her pants.  “Maybe I should just keep rubbing you here all night.  Hmm well what do you think, lover?  I bet,” he grins as she begins to lose herself again, “I bet you would just love that.”

Sideswipe looms and pants heated air over her as she fucks herself against his digit.  He nails digging into the sofa.  He records a few sills of the delicious and beautiful image she makes as she is rocketed into another full sex release.  Her dark skin drenched.  Her eyes wide and expressive.  The small snaps of electricity as her nerves fire in her body.

_ Frag but what I wouldn’t give to let her fuck every last bit of her energy out against just my digits. _  Sideswipe’s engine turns over hard.  He’d have to corner Wheeljack and Perceptor about another run at this.  After all the gathered data alone should be just the bribe he needed to get the favor he wanted.  Well, with a few things omitted of course.  It was one thing for his brother to know about his poppet, but it was very different for others to know about her.

The sharp sting of jealousy settle in his spark as he draws his digit away from between her legs.  The sting is enough to settle the desire in his systems for him to focus on his task.

He draws an adaptor out of his subspace.  One he personally created just for her use.  It would translate data packs into electrical impulses and send them into her body.  It would then take the resulting feedback and translate it into a data pack back up his cable and into his systems.

Sideswipe shivers at the thought.  Given enough time and stamina of the partner, overload could be achieved through just this alone.  However, Sideswipe glances at the electromagnetic detection device, in conjunction with the device it would quadruple the feedback between both partners, leading to a much faster overload.

He catches her eye and hold up his interfacing cable.  He grins as she nods and looks curious if a bit tired.  He work one hae under her limp body while she gasps and moans at the touch.  Her skin having groan sensitive.   _ Good _ , Sideswipe murmurs internally.   _ She’ll be much more conductive and receptive to the currents. _

Sideswipe adheres the adaptor to her skin, directly above her navel.  He begins the loop almost immediately but goes slowly as not to overwhelm her.  He watches intently to make certain there are no ill effects before letting himself succumb to the seductive allure.

He arches his helm back and presses as close as he dares to her organic body.  He can feel the heat from his frame without having to read the skyrocketing internal temperatures on his HUD.  He shifts his helm forward again to watch the stunning visual display of his lover. She had become quickly lost in the stroking loop of currents playing over and through their bodies.

Sideswipe’s optics are drawn to her exposed chest as a particularly near breaking arch bends her spine.  Her breast glisten with sweat.  His early words about licking and tasting her lock in to his processor.  He bend forward and runs his glossa between the two peaks.  He coaxes each breast into his mouth after that.  His chem-receptors fire on his glossa with the new physical information.  He sends a large data packet with the taste and sensation along his interfacing cable without thinking.  The last thing he is able to focus on is her screaming wail of his name as she orgasms and he blows several processing circuits in his own overload.

= = =

Sideswipe stare sheepishly at the large hole his frame had made in his poppet’s apartment building.  Said poppet was cupped in Sideswipe’s now very large hands as she clutches the edges of her shirt closed.  She shakes her head and mutters.

Sideswipe isn’t sure what she is saying, he was not focusing on it, but he had heard the phrases  “trouble”, “big time”, and “ass gonna be out in the garage from now on” when he had turned down the sensitivity of his audios.  His research into Earth cultures had all pointed heavily to the suggestion that a wise man let his wise woman rage when she was angry, rather than interrupt her.  When she had gone quiet for more than a few minutes, Sideswipe dares to make peace.

“Look at it this way, poppet.  You have been saying that you wanted your landlord to install a large picture window to better take in the view you have.”  Sideswipe give his best game winning smile.  His spark slowly shrinks from the dubious look she was leveling at him.  If he was a betting mech, which he was, he’d lay odds on a high probability that she would rip out his spark and feed it to him if she could.

Sideswipe looks contrite at that withering look and opens his mouth to try to offer to pay for the damages when his HUD lights up with several incoming Autobot signals.  It is the repeated hails from his commanding officers that has Sideswipe dropping down into alt mode after putting his poppet safely back into the ruins of her apartment and burning rubber out of there with a brief promise he’d make things right once he was out of solitary and off punishment detail.

Sideswipe gives one last mental flinch as a big rig barrels down on him.  Said big rig demanding answers as to why the Autobots were getting frantic calls from humans of an incoming Decepticon attack.

“SIDESWIPE!!”


End file.
